The Sweet Sound of Love
by polskapani
Summary: Yami and Yugi have always been the best of friends, until Yami had to move far away from his best friend. When he comes back to his old hometown, he finds Yugi and a surprise. YugixYami
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, welcome to my very first story! Please be nice and review. I'm really new here, and I just signed up like four days ago. Anyways, I don't own Yugioh, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Yugi, where are you?"

"Over here!"

The sound of light footsteps echoed throughout the small house. Giggles and squeals of laughter followed shortly after.

"I found you!" cried a triumphant voice. "Now here's your punishment!"

"No, pwease Yami!" a young child squeaked.

"Too late!"

The crimson eyed boy commenced with the tickling, skillfully wiggling his tiny fingers in the perfect spot of the younger boy's sides.

"Yami!" he cried. "No fair!"

"Sure it is," he argued. "I caught ya!"

"You...cheated!" Yugi said in between laughs. "You cheater cheater pumpkin eater!"

Yami stopped tickling his best friend and gave him a pout. "Did not!"

"Did to," Yugi shot back. "I told you where I was!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

Did not!"

"Did to!"

"See, I wuz right!" Yugi laughed cutely.

The two of them looked almost identical, except for a few minor differences. Yami was one year older, being five years old. He had spiky tri-colored hair with blond bangs. Unlike

Yugi, he had an extra blond bolt sticking up, and blood red crimson eyes.

Yugi's were a gentle, innocent amethyst. He was also more pale than his tan companion.

Their attitudes were quite opposite, too. Yami was more rebellious and confident, while Yugi was timid and shy. Still, they were the best of friends despite their different personalities and young ages.

"You don't have to be so mean," Yami complained.

"I'm not!" Yugi said defensively. "Just trutiful."

"It's pronounced tru-th-ful," Yami corrected smugly.

Yugi just shrugged it off and said, "Same ting."

Yami laughed at how cute Yugi was. He could never pronounce the 'th' sound. He would either eliminate the 'h' or replace it with either a 'd' or any other letter.

Looking out the window, Yugi's face brightened up immediately.

"Yami, it's getting dark out," Yugi noted. "Wanna go outside to look at da stars?"

"Yeah, let's go," Yami said grabbing Yugi's hand.

They went outside in the small backyard of Yugi's home and lied down on the soft grass.

Their head were touching, as they gazed up at the dark blanket above them.

"Look Yami!" Yugi exclaimed. "If you connect dose stars, dey look like a doggy!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah, and those over there look like big dipper," Yami pointed out.

The boys were enchanted by the beauty of the night, and throughout the whole time they were there, would point out all of the shapes they found.

"Yami," Yugi finally spoke up, "I don't tink you're a cheater anymore."

"Thanks," Yami said appreciatively. "I don't think you're mean, either."

After a few seconds of silence, Yugi asked, "Are we always gonna be best friends?"

Yami looked up at Yugi and smiled. "No, we're gonna be friends even longer than always!"

Yugi laughed at the reply, before going over to Yami's side. "I'll glad you're my bestest friend."

"Me, too," Yami said.

Yugi snuggled up to him, and placed his head on Yami's shoulder.

"Promise we'll always be friends?" Yugi asked.

"Pinky promise."

And with their tiny little pinkies, the boys created an eternal bond.

Yami's POV

Yep,I could remember that day, as if it were yesterday.

I had moved out of Domino City a year or two after that, breaking up our friendship entirely. We had lost contact, and I never saw him again.

I never forgot Yugi, though. How could I forget those sparkling amethyst eyes, or cute personality of his? He was a child even someone with a heart of ice would melt for in a second.

I hated it when my family told me we had to move to America for business reasons. I thought work was put in front of me on the list of their priorities. I know, however, deep in my heart it was important.

How else would I be able to live this luxurious life now?

Seto Kaiba is my cousin, and since we have a strong family friendship, I got the honor of being appointed vice-president of all of Kaiba Corp.

Once I was old enough, I decided to moved back to the city of Domino in hopes of reuniting with my childhood friend, Yugi

After all, I made a promise to be there for him no matter what.

Walking around the city filled with a thousand faces, I hoped one of those faces would be Yugi's. It shouldn't be that hard to find him, anyways. After all, we look exactly alike.

At least, I thought we still looked a like.

That's when I used my extensive knowledge of the boy to narrow down a few possible places he may be.

'There's the arcade,' I thought. 'Yugi does love games.'

Of course, somewhere with games always attracted him in our youth!

But then again, he wasn't gonna be the same little boy I used to know. I was twenty, which would make him nineteen.

A lot can change from being a six year old to a nineteen year old.

That discouraged me greatly. Soon, I began thinking back to the last two years I've been hunting him down. What makes today the day I would find him?

A stroke of luck, that's what.

Keeping my eyes on the ground, I began to blend in with the sea of people. An autumn leaf drifting along with the others.

That's when it all happened in merely a few seconds.

Someone bumped into me, causing one of my duel monster cards to drop. The dark magician, I think. Yugi's favorite monster, when we used to play together.

I continued to walk on, until I felt a small pressure on my back.

Whirling around, I came face to face with the one I had been looking for.

Clearly he had recognized me, because his face lit up with excitement.

He stared at me before saying, "Ya-mi?"

Yugi's POV (earlier)

I was just sitting in front of the window, staring out into the herd of crazy shoppers, busy worker, and swarming miles of people.

There usually wasn't much people at my grandfather's game shop, so I was left alone to watch the world through a glass window.

As usual, I was thinking about my crimson eyed friend.

I never had another best friend after he left. Actually, I never really had a friend at all. Sure I would get the occasional 'hi,' but most of the time, I was ignored.

Simply another shadow on the wall.

After he had left, I moved in with my grandpa, because my mother had died in a car crash. I cried for the longest of time. After all, it was a hard year for me. It was the year when _it_ had occurred.

After the worst day of my life, I would always think back to Yami, and how much fun we had together. Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if he was there beside me. I couldn't blame him for leaving, though.

While staring off into the distance, I notice familiar spiky sticking up from a crowd.

Looking closer, I'm shocked to see the man who plagued my dreams and mind.

My eyes followed him every move, and I slowly began to walk out of the shop.

When I did, I noticed something fall out of his pocket. A card, it looked like.

Walking apprehensively, just in case it was my mind playing tricks on me, I picked up the card and caught up with him.

I poked him in the back, was astonished to find those familiar eyes pierce into my very core.

"Ya-mi," I said slowly.

Boy was it a long time since I had spoken verbally.

Normal POV

The boys just stared at each other for the longest time.

'It's him,' Yami thought. 'I can't believe I found him!'

Yugi was trying to catch his breath, also unable to take in this surreal moment.

'I-I can't... I mean... wow,' his mind scrambled to find the words.

"Yugi, i-is it really you?" Yami finally spoke up.

Yugi just stared at him for a few seconds, as if trying to figure out what he said, before nodding his head.

"It's been so long," Yami finally said pulling him into a hug.

Yugi returned it, with tears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry I left you," he whispered. "Can you forgive me?"

But there was no answer. Not even a single sound.

Yugi got out of the hug, and smiled warmly at him.

Yami was waiting for an answer, but decided that Yugi was just shy, or uncomfortable to answer the question.

"You don't know how long I've been searching for you," he told the younger. "I've been here two years, but never stopped searching for you."

Yugi just looked at him, with his eyes gleaming from tears of joy.

"I've become vice-president of Kaiba Corp, but that isn't nearly as rewarding as finding you again," Yami explained.

Yugi just went over to the game shop, and then looked over at Yami, opening the door.

'Something's up with Yugi,' Yami thought. 'Why hasn't he spoken?'

Going inside, Yami smiled at the site of all the variety of games. It's like a miniature paradise for the game lover's soul.

'I should've figured you would live in a game shop," Yami chuckled. "You still play duel monsters?"

He turned to see Yugi staring at the dark magician card in his hands still.

Feeling Yami's eyes at him, he looked up and offered the card back to him.

Puzzled, Yami took the card, and asked, "Are you alright Yugi?"

Yugi just looked at Yami's mouth the whole time he said that, as tears welled up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Yami quickly said. "If you don't want to-"

"No," Yugi said quiely. "Don't be."

He sounded funny though. A little, slurred.

Yami walked over to him, and placed a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"You can tell me anything," Yami whispered. "You know that."

Yugi's large, innocent eyes locked onto Yami's concerned ones.

"Tell me, Yugi," Yami urged him. "I won't be mad or anything."

Yugi grabbed Yami's tan hands in his small pale ones, and stared at them for a long time.

"Yami," he said slowly. "I...have...problem."

Even though he spoke slowly, his voice shook with slight fear.

The fear of rejection.

"Go on Yugi," Yami told him. "I'm listening."

Yugi looked right up at Yami and spoke.

"Yami, I'm... deaf."


	2. Chapter 2

After a month, I finally update this story! That's really sad, but what can I say? I've been busy with things like homework (You know summer work), vacations (I'm going to Maine next week), and going places like the optometrist for contact lenses and new glasses (my mom broke the old ones). Without further ado, I don't own Yugioh (though I wish I did)!

* * *

It felt as though the whole world came crashing down on Yami. As soon as the word 'deaf' came out of his smaller companion's mouth, he froze like a deer in headlights. 

"W-what?"

Yugi's kept his eyes locked onto Yami's as he repeated the cursed word. "I'm deaf."

"B-but how? Why? When?" Yami demanded frantically.

He was so used to the happy little bundle of joy, not this teary eyed, slurred speaking boy.

Yugi slowly made his way to the house half of the building, and motioned Yami to follow with a wave of his index finger.

Yami looked around and saw that the home was small, tidy, and kinda gave you a feeling of emptiness.

'I wonder if anyone lives here,' he though.

Yugi sat down on the sofa and looked up at Yami.

"Sit," he said gently.

Like an obedient dog, he did so right away.

Seeing how depressed and nervous Yugi looked, Yami reached out for his small, pale hand, and held them reassuringly in his tan ones.

Yugi smiled at the familiar gesture. He would also hold Yugi's hand whenever something was about to happen, or if he was antsy.

'Ahh, sweet memories,' he thought blissfully.

Sucking in a deep breath, Yugi asked, "What do you want to know first?"

He said it slowly, but still stumbled on a word or two.

"Give the story on when and how this happened," Yami replied. "If you can."

Yugi nodded after a couple of seconds of deciphering what he had said.

"Year after you left, it happened," Yugi explained. "I had meningitis, which... damaged my inner ear... caused me to become..."

By now, Yami had pulled the poor, teary-eyed boy into a hug and held him close. Wishing he could have been with the boy.

"I'm sorry," Yugi sniffled. "For changing so much."

"Don't say that!" Yami snapped, but the boy couldn't hear him.

"I can't hear you," Yugi whispered when he felt the vibrations on Yami's throat. "I wish I could."

Yami decided to change the subject finally, and put up a happier mood.

"So, how's grandpa Mouto doing?" he asked after he got Yugi to look at him.

"He's... not here," Yugi answered slowly.

"Oh," Yami said blushing.

"I don't mean dead!" Yugi quickly added. "I mean, he's visiting some friends down at Egypt."

"Heh, he's still going strong," Yami said with relief evident in his voice.

"What have you been up to?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Like I had said early, I'm vice-president of Kaiba Corp, pretty much a millionaire, and have been searching for you two years now," Yami said coolly. "I'm currently not dating anyone, a non-smoker, social drinker, and have a black belt in karate."

"Really?" Yugi asked surprised.

"No, but I thought it sounded cool," he answered truthfully.

Yugi laughed, setting off a chain reaction. The two boys went into a fit of nonstop laughter, until they finally caught their breath after a minute or two.

"I haven't laughed like... in ages!" Yugi exclaimed leaning into Yami's shoulder, who was leaning onto Yugi.

Both were slumped on the couch, and had big, goofy grins that could rival Joey's when he made a dumb joke.

When he said that, Yami said in sign language//Do you understand this?//

Yugi smile and signed back/Yeah, I learned it as soon as I got the diagnosis of my hearing loss./

//You think it'll be easier if we use this instead of you always having to look at my mouth?// he asked.

/Why not?/ Yugi replied. /But how did you learn sign language?/

//On of the my employees at Kaiba Corp was deaf// he explained. //So I took it upon myself to learn, and give her an easier time at work communication wise.//

/That was nice of you./

//It paid off, didn't it?//

Yugi gave him a bright smile and nodded enthusiastically.

/You know, Yami, I didn't really speak much before we bumped into each other./

//Why not?// Yami asked.

/Because I know I don't have the best speech./ he said blushing. /I can't really hear myself talking, so I tend to slur a lot of my word, as you probably noticed. And there's another thing./

//What?// Yami asked.

/You how when I was little I couldn't really pronounce words like 'that' and 'the' right?/

'Uh-oh,' Yami thought. 'I think I may know where this is going.'

He nodded his head slowly, with a look of concern shining in his crimson eyes.

"Well, I still do dat," Yugi spoke turning beet red.

He expected harsh words like all the others had thrown upon him. Instead, he saw Yami open his mouth, and by the looks of it, start laughing. But not with that same cruel, superior look on his face, but a different kind of look. An innocent, surprised laugh.

"What so funny?" he demanded with a cute pout.

//It just reminds me of how we were kids.// Yami signed with a chuckle. //I had to correct you so often, but you would just ignore the lesson and do it your own way.//

/Well, they were getting annoying after a while./ Yugi said crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out at Yami.

All Yami did was laugh some more at Yugi's cute antics, happy to see the old Yugi come out. Not the sad, depressing one.

"I'm glad you came back," Yugi finally said looking into his eyes.

Large amethyst eyes, full of innocence, happiness, gratefulness, and... love?

'Brotherly love,' Yami told himself.

Yami smiled in return, the glint in his crimson eyes made Yugi think.

'I'm glad he's back, but two years of searching means something,' Yugi told himself. 'Am I more than just a good friend?'

Finally snapping out of the memorizing stare, Yugi asked, "Anymore questions?"

Yami thought for a moment and then asked slowly, "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. Go out and do something?" Yugi suggested.

"Hey, how about we hit the arcade?" Yami asked. "We always had a thing for games."

//Plus, I bet I can beat you in anything.// he added with a smug smile.

Yugi sighed and answered/That's a little childish, don't you think? You are twenty years old, and I'm nineteen./

//I bet you twenty bucks I can beat you in anything.//

Yugi snorted in disbelief. "You couldn't even beat me when we played battleship."

"You win one little game, and suddenly you're the new king of games?" Yami questioned.

If you haven't noticed, my name is Yugi," he remarked. "Dat means..."

//Game. I know.// he interrupted. //So do you accept my challenge?//

/Alright, let's go!/ Yugi signed with a determined look on his face.

The two boys got off the sofa, and headed towards the door.

'It's great to play games with Yugi again,' Yami thought. 'I really missed it.'

When they got outside, Yugi hooked his arm around Yami's, and they both happily marched off to the arcade.

'This is great. I get to spend time with Yami and win twenty bucks, too!' he though with a mischievous grin.

Yami glanced over at Yugi, and knew that particular smile's meaning.

'Suddenly, I feel my wallet gain getting emptier.'

* * *

I just wanted to thank everyone who reviews, alerted, and favorited this story already. It means a lot to a newbie like me! So please, don't be afraid to point out anything wrong I did, or just to review. It's hard to write a story like this, though, if you have no knowledge or experience with anyone who's deaf. So any information on it could help, too! Thanks for reading.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I'm back after a week of craziness. I also realized that I have to go back to school on Wednesday. I'm gonna be a freshman at high school, and I'm nervous as heck! Oh well, I'll manage. By the way, thanks for all your reviews. Ten this time! Anyways, I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yugi admired the twenty dollar bill in his hands, as he and Yami walked side by side together through the park.

"Don't feel bad, Yami," Yugi said in a fake sympathetic voice. "You didn't know you were challenging de master."

Yami just grumbled some things under his breath, which Yugi couldn't hear anyways.

Even though he had experienced a humiliating defeat, Yami couldn't help but smile.

'Spending time with Yugi is better than all the money in the universe, and even more than that,' he thought absentmindedly.

Yugi stopped in his tracks suddenly and looked into Yami's crimson eyes with appreciation.

"Tanks for hanging out with me," he said with a small smile. "I know I'm not de easiest person to be with."

"What are you talking about?" Yami demanded grabbing one of Yugi's hands and placing it on his chest. "I would do anything for you with no regrets. Besides, you're not any different than anyone else through my eyes."

Yugi slowly averted his eyes from Yami's intense stare.

"Th-ank you."

Yami smiled a little, before bringing Yugi's pale hand up his mouth, and placed a small kiss on his knuckle.

Yugi's head immediately popped up in shock, and a light shade of pink appeared on his cheeks.

Yami looked just as flushed, but had a victorious smirk upon his face.

"Oh my god! Is that you, Yami?!"

Yugi, being unaware of the shrill voice, was pushed aside roughly, as a brunette girl latched onto Yami's arm.

"Are you alright Yugi?" Yami asked concerned.

Yugi didn't respond, though, as he wasn't looking at Yami. Instead, he got up off the ground and dusted himself off.

"Hey Anzu," Yugi said sighing. "So nice of you to... drop by."

"Anzu?" Yami said in disbelief. "Is it really you?"

The Anzu that Yami remembered was a sweet brunette girl, who would occasionally hang out with Yami and Yugi.

'She's Yugi's best friend,' Yami thought.

Yugi crossed his arms unhappily and sat down on a nearby bench with a 'thump.'

'Correction: She _was_ Yugi's best friend.'

"Yami," Anzu said sweetly, "I thought we would never see each other again!"

"Uh, nice to see you, too," Yami lied.

'Though I'd rather spend some quality time with Yugi... alone,' he thought grumpily.

"I just happened to spot you two walk into the park, and I just thought I'd come to say hello," she explained with a smile. "I'm sorry of I interrupted something."

Yugi, who was watching Anzu like a hawk replied, "No, you didn't disturb us. Yami was about to drop me off at de game shop anyways, right Yami?"

Confused crimson eyes looked into bright, urging amethyst.

'He wants us to be together,' Yami realized. 'But why?'

Yami just nodded his head unsurely.

"Well that's good, I didn't want to bother you guys," Anzu said with an added sigh of relief.

"I tink I'm gonna head home myself," Yugi announced getting up.

"Wait, I thought you wanted me to escort you," Yami protested.

"I don't wanna be a burden," Yugi said with a small smile. "Have fun catching up you two."

Within minutes, Yugi disappeared out of the park.

"That was nice of him," Anzu commented. "Now let's go out, and have some fun!"

Yami just nodded his head with a weak smile on his face, as Anzu dragged him out of the park.

Meanwhile with Yugi, he was at home sitting by the same window where he had spotted Yami earlier in the day.

'What happened back there?' he asked himself. 'Yami can't love me. Anzu loves him!'

Anzu had always told him how much she loved their childhood friend. Although she only hung out with him twice, Anzu was sure that she was in deep love.

'Hopefully she loves him for him and not for his money,' Yugi thought. 'No one deserves to be used.'

Yugi sighed, remembering that simple, but classy kiss. He lifted up the hand where the sweet kiss had been applied.

'This love will never work out,' he admitted. 'It's a forbidden love in my case.'

With another defeated sigh, Yugi sluggishly made his way to the living room and turned on the TV.

Subtitles flashed on the bottom of the screen, making Yugi growl in slight annoyance.

"For once in my life, I despise letters," he whispered to himself.

Yugi barely watched TV since there wasn't much on nowadays except game shows, soap operas, and specials on wild, American celebrities.

'Makes me grateful I'm not famous,' Yugi thought before turning off the TV completely. 'Now what? I know, I'll go on the Internet!'

Yes, the Internet. If it were to disappear tomorrow, a large majority of teenagers would be curled up in fetal position in the corner of their room and bawl their eyes out.

Yugi checked out his e-mails to find one from his grandfather titled 'Hey m' boy!'

Clicking on it, he found a small message.

_Yugi,_

_How is it going back home. I hope you are doing alright by yourself. Everything is going fine down here in Egypt. _

_The reason why I have decided to write to you, however, is to discuss an idea dealing with your hearing trouble._

Yugi's eyebrow raised slightly in curiosity.

His grandpa hated to leave him alone, but knew his friend, Anzu, would come by everyday making him feel a bit better.

_Arthur, my best friend and colleague, told me about the services of a hearing aid dog. You've always been an animal lover, so what do you say?_

_I should be coming home in a day or two._

_Grandpa_

'A hearing aid dog?' Yugi thought. 'I've heard of them, and I always wanted a dog... maybe it's not such a bad idea.'

After reading the rest of his emails, which were from friends in distant areas, Yugi turned off the computer and went up to his room.

He grabbed the book, _Eldest_, from his bureau and walked back downstairs.

He lied down on couch, and began to read the sequel to one of his favorite books, _Eragon_.

Yugi loved anything to do with fantasy, so it obviously caught his eye. After he finished the first book, he had watched the movie with Anzu and regretted it five minutes into the movie.

'The book is always better than the movie,' Yugi scolded himself.

To make himself feel better, he got the sequel. It was coming down to the last three chapters.

'Maybe Yami will be here by the time I finished,' Yugi silently hoped.

"So that's how I started dancing," Anzu summed up after an hour of non-stop talking.

At least, that's how it felt to Yami.

"That nice," Yami said putting on a painfully fake smile. "Well look at the time, I gotta head back to Yugi now. See ya later."

"Wait Yami!" Anzu cried latching onto his arm desperately. "Can't we some more time together? Quality time?"

"Maybe some other time," Yami said through gritted teeth.

He had enough of this little game.

"Oh," she said sadly. "Alri-"

Before she could finish, the crimson eyed Egyptian was out of sight.

'Man, I feel like a complete ass now,' Yami groaned. 'I hope Yugi can forgive me.'

He reached the game shop in a matter of minutes and got in just as quickly.

Looking around, Yami was able to spot wild spikes peeking out from behind the sofa.

He walked over slowly, and found his small, amethyst eyed friend snoozing with a red book rising and falling peacefully on his stomach.

He smiled gently before leaning down to kiss Yugi on the cheek.

"Good-night, aibou," he whispered.

Once he left, Yugi slowly opened his eyes and raised his hand to his left cheek, blushing... before a victorious smile spread across his face.

* * *

That's all I could muster up. It might be a while before I come up with the next chapter. I wouldn't mind any reviews though. So what did you think? Thanks for reading, and I don't own the Inheritance Trilogy. Eragon was a really bad movie, and I just wanted to point that out (no offense to those who like the movie). Bye for now! 


	4. Chapter 4

It took about three months, but I'm happy to say I finally got the time and inspiration to do this chapter. Reading over it today, I learned that I made a big mistake in the story, but I'll try to turn that error into an advantage... somehow. Did that even make sense at all? I don't own Yugioh.

* * *

Yes, victory was sweet for Yugi. As soon as morning came, he had renewed confidence in his secret crush, and plotted on how to reveal to Yami his undeniable love for him. 

And yet, a small voice in his head told him he was still a bit cautious about that.

All it really took was a small voice to convince him not to reveal his feelings just yet.

'Stupid voice,' Yugi thought with dismay. 'Why am I still questioning this?'

While Yugi sat on the couch, going through a photo album of when he and Yami were kids, the crimson-eyed Egyptian walked in.

He silently made his way towards Yugi, and glanced at what the younger was looking at.

Yugi shivered slightly, and felt another presence in the room.

Without knowing it was Yami, he turned around swiftly and punched Yami right in the gut.

Immediately, Yami slowly slid down to the floor in pain.

"Hey...Yugi," he managed to grunt.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Yami!" Yugi cried out. "I didn't know dat was you."

Yugi went straight to Yami and helped him up. "I'm so so sorry!"

"It's alright, Yugi," he replied stumbling over to the sofa. "I shouldn't have sneaked up on you like that."

"Can I get you someting at least?" Yugi asked sympathetically.

//I think I'm be alright// Yami signed. //Man, I didn't know you could be so strong!//

/Well I panicked!/ Yugi exclaimed.

//Well, that's in the past now// Yami told him. //What are you looking at?//

Once Yugi cooled off a bit, he signed/Just an old photo album of when we were younger/

//Can I look with you?// Yami asked with a big smile.

With a quiet giggle, Yugi replied, "Sure."

They looked at a picture with three people in it. Yugi, Yami, and a blond haired boy.

//Hey, that's Jounouchi// Yami signed enthusiastically. //He was such a goof. What happened to him?//

"Moved," Yugi said turning the page.

Yami frowned when he heard the sadness in his voice. //Who else moved besides Jou and me?//

"Kaiba and Mokuba, Shizuka, Honda, and Ryou," Yugi answered with the pain more evident in his voice. "But de worst person to leave was... you."

Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder and said softly, "I'm sorry."

Yugi didn't hear, of course, and simply flipped the page again.

His entire face began to turn a shade of pink, as Yami looked at what was so embarrassing.

It turned out that Yugi had been saving up all the magazine clippings and articles of him were put on two whole pages.

"Wow," Yami breathed out.

"I kinda kept track of how you were doing, according to what I read in de paper and stuff," Yugi explained with a slight crack in his voice. "Pretty stupid, huh?"

//Not at all!// Yami shouted and signed at the same time. //I'm really... well flattered. I didn't think you would care so much//

"Well, I missed you... a lot."

//As did I//

Trying to keep his blush down, Yugi turned the page once more.

It revealed a picture of himself, Yami, and Anzu this time, as little kids in the backyard of Yami's old home.

"Hey, I remember this," Yami said with a grin. "This was a funny day. Anzu was being all flirty with me and you... you got jealous of her."

Yugi stayed silent, replaying that day in his mind.

Flashback

"Hey Yami-chan, you wanna see this new dance I came up with?" A five year old Anzu asked.

She was wearing a little pink skirt, and white tee. In her hair, a single pink bow. She was the cutest little ballerina, as she twirled around somewhat gracefully. Or, at least, as gracefully as a five year old could be.

"That's pretty neat, Anzu-chan," Yami commented.

"Thanks, Yami-chan," she replied with a bow, before dancing again.

Meanwhile, Yugi watched in a corner of the yard, as Anzu continued to woo Yami, making little Yugi turn green with envy.

Immediately, Yugi trotted over to Yami, and also began to do a dance, but not ballet. Nope, he did something a little different.

The chicken dance.

Yami burst out laughing, causing Anzu to stop her dance and watch as little Yugi continued to flap his 'wings.'

"Yami-chan, tell Yugi-chan to stop messing me up!" she huffed, crossing her arms and pouting cutely.

Yami cleared his throat and said nicely, "That was very good dancing, Yugi, but I think we should let Anzu-chan finish up her dance."

"But why!" Yugi whined.

"Because she was dancing first, and it's rude to interrupt," Yami explained.

"Fine," Yugi said, with displeasure evident in his voice.

And so, the blue eyed girl continued with where she left off.

Yugi, getting bored in a matter of seconds, was yet again determined to gain Yami's attention.

But how?

"Hey, Yami?" he asked sweetly.

"Yeah, Yugi," Yami replied still watching Anzu.

"Why is de sky blue?"

"Uhh, I'm not sure," Yami answered truthfully.

"Why?"

"Cause no one ever told me."

"Why?"

"Cause they didn't have the time."

"Why?"

"Cause they had to work."

"Why?"

"Cause we need money."

"Why?"

"So we can buy stuff."

"Why?"

"Yugi!" Yami snapped finally. "How am I suppose to know?! I'm only five!"

Blinking a couple of times, Yugi finally replied, "Okay."

They continued to watch Anzu for a few seconds, until Yugi interrupted again.

"Hey Yami, why did de lettuce blush?" Yugi asked.

"I don't know," Yami answered. "Why?"

"Cause it saw de salad dressing," Yugi said going into a fit of giggles.

Yami even began to laugh, until Anzu threw them an angry glare.

"Shh, keep it down, Yugi-chan," Yami scolded.

Putting a finger to his lips, Yugi nodded.

Getting bored, Yugi looked around the yard to see how he could get Yami's attention again.

'I know, I'll get 'em a present!' Yugi thought giddily.

His eyes fell upon a small purple flower, just a few feet away.

He quietly tip-toed to the lone plant, and plucked it ever so gently.

Running back over to Yami, he grabbed the older's shirt and gave it a few tugs.

"What is it, Yugi-chan?" Yami asked.

"I gots you a flower, Yami-chan," he said presenting the gift.

"Oh Yugi, it's great!" Yami exclaimed taking it. "Hey, it matches your eyes."

"Really?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah, hold still," Yami told him.

He placed the flower securely in Yugi's hair, and said, "It looks great."

Yugi quickly tackled Yami to the ground, and gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Yami-chan."

Flashback Ends

'After that, Anzu got really ticked off, but then we decided to all do a dance. It was more fun that way,' he mused.

//Those were the good old days, huh Yugi?// Yami signed.

"Yami," Yugi said in a serious tone. "I've been meaning to ask you. Do you have any feelings for... well Anzu?"

Yami stared at Yugi, before signing//Well, she's one of my most best friends, but I don't think I _love_ her//

Inside, Yugi let out a sigh of relief, but on the outside, he had a troubled look on his face.

//Is there something else you want to ask me?//

"Well, yes," Yugi said twiddling his thumbs nervously. "Yami, do you..."

* * *

Wow, there are new features on this site since the last time I submitted a chapter. There's spell check, yay! Though, I think I still misspelled some things. I'm sorry about that, I guess I got a little rusty. School takes up most of my time now and at home stuff, too. I'm feeling really depressed today cause life sucks at the moment, but writing this made me feel a bit better. I hate real kids with a burning passion, but fictional ones make me smile. Aww, Yugi was so cute. This is turning out longer than I wanted. So, cutting to the chase, please review and I'm sorry for the long wait. Hopefully, the next chapter will come along faster. Bye! 


End file.
